Spooks
by Empire-Rose
Summary: There’s a traitor on the team, “partnered” so to speak with Ari Haswari. Can Gibbs figure out who the spook is before it’s too late?
1. You'll do as I tell you

**Authors Note:** This story is dedicated to my friend Tara.(for no particular reason). Yea ok the story isn't great but I was bored and the idea sprang to mind and I just had to write it. That and it's my first fanfic so just forgive me for that. Also I know this is a bit out of the ordinary for me as I'm not a Kibbs shipper but I guess you'll just have to deal. Oh yes before I forget, for those who don't know what a spook is it's a spy even though I have used it in a bit of a different way.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own any of the characters (except Connie)

"I do not need your protection crap" Gibbs said. "Ha I'm your boss and you'll do as I tell you" Morrow replied "and besides which Miss Todd protected the President you should be honored" "But…" Gibbs tried to object but was dismissed with a wave of the hand. DiNozzo laughed, it just seemed hilarious that Gibbs was being ordered around. "Shut it DiNozzo!" Gibbs and Morrow said together. "Oh give him a break Gibbs, just 'cause you're in a bad mood" Connie retorted. Gibbs rolled his eyes and said "And that goes for you to Dubois" She laughed. Gibbs looked at Constance in disbelief "Has anyone told you, you have the most annoying accent this side of America?" She pulled a face "Oh you know you love me" Connie replied. Gibbs ignored her comment and returned to the conversation with Tom Morrow, NCIS Director. "Yes well as I was saying, Caitlyn here" Morrow said gesturing to Kate "is going to be in charge of your protection unit whether you like it or not." Morrow's tone indicated that the briefing was over and before anyone, specifically Gibbs could put up an argument he was gone.

"Anything change?" McGee asked when his Co-workers returned to the bullpen "Well I have the most annoying accent this side of America" Connie replied "I could have told you that" Tony said playfully "Don't you have work to do?" Tony was about to reply but Kate cut him off. "OK" Kate said taking charge of the situation as usual "We all have work to do. I want two people, Connie and Tony. You're going to travel in a convoy and you're going to watch his house, this is when Gibbs decides to leave yea? And McGee is gonna work on surveillance and I'm gonna go help Abby."

However Gibbs had already made his decision. He was going to leave when they were all asleep; unfortunately he underestimated his work mates.


	2. Blackouts

**Authors Note:** Yes it's a short one. Enjoy

"And where do you think your going?" Connie said sleepily. "Out" was the only answer she received. "Well I'm coming with" she said to no-one in particular. Gibbs sighed "Fine, if that's the way you want it?" Connie raised her eyebrows and said "heh, you don't have the faintest idea what I want from you." as she walked past him holding her coat. Gibbs stared at her in wonder "You really surprise me sometimes" he said in a low, slightly seductive voice. Connie turned and gave him an ok-you-really-scare-me-sometimes look as she walked over to Kate who was sleeping soundly. "What are you doing?" Gibbs asked. "I trust you, but not that much… Kate get up" Connie said "Huh…whaa…oh crap Gibbs!" Kate said. "Kate c'mon we're going" Gibbs said "out"

The three of them entered the elevator that would take them to the car park. "Katie, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked inquisitively "Ari's back…I just have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen this time" "Hmm, nothing bad is gonna happen…I promise" Gibbs said soothingly and he stroked her cheek. Suddenly the elevator shook and the power went out. Gibbs was the only one who remained on his feet. "Ooh I hate these blackouts!" Connie yelled getting to her feet. "Kate?" "Yea what?" Kate replied "You right?" "Been better, Connie, How long do you think we'll be stuck here like this?" No one answered Kate's question, they all knew it would be a painfully long time.


	3. You don't want to know

**Author's note:** Yep you probably don't really want to know. Wow I've realized just how short my chapters are compared to everyone else's. I hope this one is longer, it looks to be.

Kate crawled over to Gibbs and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and said "Nice to know you're alive" "huh?" "You haven't said anything for a while" "I was thinking" "You know what I'm thinking?" Gibbs said smiling with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he undid the first two buttons of her blouse. "Oh God, I don't even what to know" Connie said and she walked to the other side of the elevator. "Really don't want to know" she said to no-one "Why do things like this always have to happen in elevators?" she thought to herself. Gibbs slid his hand inside Kate's shirt and gently touched her Breast. Kate pushed her body closer to Gibbs' as he kissed her neck. "Now's probably not a good time to mention I'm Claustrophobic is it?" Connie said nervously "No" Gibbs snapped at her. Gibbs pushed Kate to the floor and she moaned as he kissed her chest and waist. Several minutes past and Constance began to feel anxious; Kate's noises weren't helping either, she threw up.

"Aaah no" Kate said as she pushed Gibbs away from her "no, no, no vomit…"

The elevator surged back into life but the lights flickered and went out.

The trio walked down a quiet street never speaking a word. The street was quiet if you ignore the low hum of a distant motorbike.

Ari sighed as he sped towards his enemy and lover. His lover, the beautiful woman who had been undermining every operation from the start. His lover, the intelligent woman who had been gradually gaining the teams trust, especially Gibbs' and in more ways than one. Yes by all means tonight would belong to her, everything depended on her. He pulled the bike up in front of Gibbs, Connie and Kate and removed his helmet. "Heh long time no see" Gibbs growled at him. Connie was the only one who had her gun trained on Ari but it didn't bother him. Ari ignored everyone and spoke into the still air "Did you enjoy what he did to you in the elevator Katie? It'll be the last time he ever excites you" Connie rolled her eyes and let her arms fall to her sides, Haswari mounted his bike and as he rode away into the distance Connie yelled "Spooks" after him. "Spooks?" Kate asked skeptically, Connie shrugged. "I think we should move" Gibbs said and they walked back to NCIS Headquarters.

The lights were still out and Gibbs still refused to go home. He couldn't risk his team knowing where he lived, it just wouldn't feel right. No way did he want to wake up one morning and find that Connie, Abby, Tony or all three had lit a bonfire in the front yard for some obscure reason. "And where the hell have you three been?" Tony asked panic fading from his voice. "Out" Connie groaned throwing herself into her chair

Hours seemed to pass before anything interesting happened


	4. Well what do you expect, you were warned

**Author's note:** Behold! Another short chapter. Oh am I going to cop it for the ending or what?

A flash light clicked on and whose face should it light up? None other than Ari Haswari. He flashed the light into each agent's face, blinding them momentarily "Ah good to see you all have front row seats" Connie stood and drew her gun and Kate followed suit. "You won't be needing those I'll be gone soon" Ari said in a sort of soothing voice "As a matter of fact, so will he" Ari then flashed the light into Gibbs' eyes. The light beam not only showed Gibbs but the Glock in his hand. Tony seemed to be in a trance; he didn't move or say a word. A gunshot echoed through the building. Kate screamed and stepped forward "You bitch, you filthy, traitorous, murdering bitch how could you? Connie couldn't help but laugh "Well Katie you were warned" she said as she stood beside her lover. Ari wrapped his arm around her waist, his gun still pointing at Gibbs. "Yes and He's not dead…YET, is he my darling?" Ari added. Connie winked at Kate as Ari fired, this time the bullet perforating his skull, splattering blood in every direction. Kate screamed and collapsed onto the floor sobbing, DiNozzo simply stared his face said everything that needed to be said; Oh My God. The flash light switched off and Connie's laughter and Ari's malicious voice yelling "Spooks" floated back to them in the still night's air.

Ta Da, The End, Hoped you liked it, please review!


End file.
